


Tepid Coffee

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: With the war at its end and Those Who Slither In The Dark finally defeated, Hubert can concentrate on more than just political matters. He can take the time to enjoy his life with the woman he loves—mostly appreciate the little games they have developed together to showcase when it's time to put the pen down and come enjoy the sweet offerings that marriage brings with.A couplet of birds, dwelling in the delicious bitter taste of love.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Tepid Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dirty Talk, Dom/Sub Undertones.
> 
> Please don't continue ahead if your health may be at risk.
> 
> \--  
> Flower meaning:
> 
> [Petunias](https://www.flowermeaning.com/petunia/%20rel=)  
>   
> Anger  
> Resentment  
> Being with you is soothing
> 
> [Lavender](https://www.1800flowers.com/blog/flower-facts/all-about-lavender/)  
> Devotion  
> Serenity

A calm forenoon graces over House Vestra. Inside a study, the head of the modest manor worked diligently behind an oak desk. The room could be considered quiet if you decide to ignore the scribbling of a pen and a few birds chirping behind an arched window with diamond muntins.

Hubert lets out a soft sigh as he moves a parchment aside to scan the next, doing his best to ignore the repetitive way how treatises or leases are presented. With Emperor Edelgard claiming victory over the war and the ultimate demise of Those Who Slither In The Dark, there was much to be done on every aspect of society if the objective to transform Fódlan to be completed in his life span.

“This is the detriment of spring,” Hubert softly scoffs as he stands up, gazing at two birds that relentlessly kept trying to court each other while pecking the glass on a few occasions. He walks towards that area, pushing the long red curtains further apart before opening the window to make all noise finally cease.

A placid warm breeze hits his face and he can’t help but enjoy it, the gentle scent of the plants in the window box makes him inhale slowly before finally letting out a long sigh. His olive eyes soften as he meets with the mixture of colorful petunias and small lavender shrubs, deft ungloved hands passing over them until he decides to cut a red petunia head.

Reminiscing his academic days is not something Hubert does often, yet most of his memories involve a princess and a professor—an Emperor and advisor now. He twirls the petunia in his fingers before bringing it close to enjoy the herbal aroma emanating from it. 

When he was younger, he found comical how the professor often gifted him petunias— _anger and resentment_ , he thought that was the meaning the offer brought with until one day he was aloofly clarified that the flowers also meant deep trust and a soothing sensation. Had it not been for his mastery of staying neutral when handling conversations and emotions, he is quite sure he would have laughed at the irony of his presence being soothing instead of uneasy for the professor.

He should have seen it coming, seeing Byleth never faltered whenever he declared that her life could be forfeited if she became useless to Lady Edelgard. Despite bearing the goddess’s power within, Byleth never doubted that her humanity would not be corrupted.

Time and time again she was tested on the battlefield or in council meetings, and every single time she rose from the ashes and brought forth new strength that kept every soldier holding down to their goals and dreams. As much as Hubert admires and respects Edelgard, it’s unavoidable to accept that their cause would have failed without Byleth.

Byleth, a woman who he loves so deeply that it could be considered sickening—to live for her is a pleasure, and to die by her side would be the greatest honor of them all. “What a laughable outcome,” Hubert admits with a flat smile as he goes back to his desk, opening the lowest cabinet to retrieve a small satchel with seeds in it. “How ironic…” He muses as he goes back to the window, pouring some seeds on a small circle tray to lure the birds back. 

He nags about their noise but he is the reason why they always come by at this time. The pair of sparrows go back to chirping, Hubert glances at them for a moment longer to enjoy the blond black lines of the male one. “Be quiet now, or I will silence you _permanently._ ” A serious threat while he closes the window.

The birds just push around their food. Hubert can comply with their insubordination. 

His eyes fall on the wall-mounted clock at the end of the room as he goes back to his seat, noting that it was almost noon and that he has wasted enough time. It wouldn’t be long before Byleth comes into the study to attend her pending obligations; a small smirk forms while he scans the other desk that was overwhelmed with scrolls and a few maps.

Byleth always came at noon with a cup of coffee for both of them. However, his wife was ever mischievous and had made an interesting game to be born; if the coffee was delightful, it was a sign that she wished for them to share a passionate night filled with tender touches.

If the coffee was lacking, it meant that she was interested in a night brimming with hot teases and rough contact.

It was often that they wouldn’t wait until night for their pleasurable tryst. With that knowledge in mind, Hubert shifts in his seat while trying his best to concentrate on the document in front of him. The room felt hot, and he couldn’t blame it to the closed window or the multiple bookcases that surrounded him. 

His black coat was hung on the coat rack by the door, the thin white blouse he wore was well adjusted to his form. The pendulum seemed to mock him with every swing as time almost felt stagnant. There is extra pressure in his pants which he tries to conceal by crossing his legs.

That only causes a pleasurable rush to trace on his member, making him grunt and close his eyes. The pen in his hand breaks as he softly hisses before airily laughing, “Have I become a mindless simpleton?” He whispers while adjusting in his seat again, moving forward to hide his erection and simply ignore it—like he usually does.

When his nerves had finally calmed, it only took three gentle knocks on the door to make his skin crawl and for his focus to shift away from work. He had no reason to acknowledge the call for Byleth was already opening the door with a silver tray in hand while a heavy book rested under her arm. Her mouth was occupied by a slice of toast.

Hubert only offers a glance before signing a lease with a new pen. He bites his tongue to not comment on how adorable her expression was—those calm blue eyes reminded him of the evening sky. Byleth was ever daunting yet dainty, the cream-colored dress she wore today was well-tailored, enhancing her beautiful form. A simple leather belt was adjusted around her waist, allowing for a dagger and a set of pouches to be hung there. 

“Good afternoon. I was certain you would sleep until the evening, seeing how you stayed awake quite late yesterday.” He says softly yet in his usual icy tone, his smile was the true indication that he was teasing. The ring resting on his pinky finger made his stomach churn, his cheeks soon feeling hotter as he looks at his wife again—staring at her silver ring that had a precious black sapphire in the middle.

“You give yourself too much credit,” Byleth acknowledges as she looks at her desk, finishing her toast before grimacing at the sight. Confidently, she steps forward to let the tray rest near him. “After seeing these numbers it was hard to have pleasant dreams,” She adds while letting the heavy book fall on the desk as well. “I had never seen such disastrous finances.”

“That’s because you have never tallied finances.” He notes while looking at the cups of coffee. 

“Fair enough,” Byleth admits with a smile. “Your cheeks are quite flushed, why are you locked up in here?” She chides softly while traversing towards the window to creak it open; not wishing for the air current to blow all their paperwork away or cool off their coffee. The sight of the small birds makes her smile, a snicker bubbling in her throat when she notes that they had been fed. “At this point they are domesticated. Wouldn’t it be best to name them?”

Hubert grabs the large red book, opening it to verify where Byleth had stopped taking notes. His eyebrows rose when almost all pages had a pin on them. “They will leave soon to build their nest, it would be a waste of time to name them.”

“Assuming they don’t build their nest here.” She jests, enjoying Hubert’s low chortle. 

“How sentimental. Do my threats go to deaf ears?” 

“They do quite often, yes.”

He laughs again, picking up his cup of coffee to enjoy the scent and verify its color. His preferred style of brewing was steeping, and yet it all indicated that this coffee had been brew via dripping. Byleth is an expert when it comes to preparing beverages—this offering was quite the banter. “I appreciate the coffee.” His blood was rushing, quickly making his head pound as the tightness in his pants predominated other sensations. 

Before he could have a taste Byleth came closer, lifting his face with grace before lowering herself to plant a kiss on his lips. His hand almost faltered, in a slow manner the cup was put to rest on its tray. Her hair tickled a side of his face thus he gently pushed her blue threads behind an ear, letting that hand rest on the crook of her neck while reciprocating gladly the given attention.

Their lips touched gently, enjoying the hidden taste they both carried. When they finally parted, Byleth offered the sweetest of smiles before pushing his raven hair back, wishing to stare into his slender eyes. “Enjoy the coffee, “She says before grabbing her cup and walking towards her desk, where she immersed in the details of an open journal. 

It takes a moment for Hubert to land back into his study, for his heart to stop rushing despite that his ears felt quite hot. He clears his throat while adjusting his hair, not wishing to be left so vulnerable and at her mercy. His eyes target her with the hunger of a predator, following every crease created on the fabric of her clothes by her curves and strong cores. 

He finally takes a sip from his cup and immediately smirks, delighted by the awful taste but more so by the message hidden in this drink. His breath almost falters when he lowers his cup and goes to revise the financial report—or at least pretend he was doing so. Excitement and desire etched in the seams of his mind now, not truly caring for political endeavors anymore.

His gaze shifts to Byleth again, noticing how she slowly flipped through the pages of her journal. Her fingers gently passed over the parchment, and he so desires for their touch to go towards him instead. There is a moment where her gaze falls on his, Byleth’s cheeks grow warmer and her lips go thin. Without breaking eye contact, he grabs a nearby set of sheets and arranges them into place. Byleth follows the movement and the set of soft _tap tap_ before looking away like a thief caught stealing.

He needed her.

“You seem to have misplaced a note,” Hubert rose slowly from his chair, grabbing the heavy book before going around the desk. His small smirk stays in place as he reduces the distance between them, enjoying how Byleth refused to acknowledge him despite she was begging for his attention. 

“Truly? I see, please bring it over.” Byleth answers indifferently, her back tensing up at feeling Hubert behind; his presence has always been overbearing. “Yes?” She calls when there was no reaction or movement from her partner, taking in a dry gulp next. 

Hubert closes the book with force before smacking Byleth’s ass with it, forcing a gasp out and for half her body to meet the desk. He leans close to her, letting his erection press against her ass and for his mouth to meet her back. “The coffee seems to be of lower quality today,” He whispers while nudging his cock against her, biting off a moan when she sighed and pushed her ass back. 

“I—I do not understand,” Byleth murmurs, feigning ignorance. Ink, coffee, and parchment were messily disarrayed under her yet it would be worth the trouble. She presses her lips together when Hubert moves back, and hisses pleasurably when the book is smack against her ass again—a burning sensation lingering pleasantly on her skin while her muscle felt hot.

“I do not take kindly to liars, love.” He warns. “You know that well, do you not? How very whimsical of you, my darling...” He now smiles while lifting her dress, holding a gasp at the surprise of finding her without underclothes. The sight of her reddened skin and those dark curls protecting her pretty cunt made him hum. “Oh my…”

He swings the book against her other cheek to hear her cry out, carelessly throwing the book unto the desk next; wishing to feel her ass with his bare hands instead. His touch was gentle and almost adoring, contrasting the rough beginning with deft fingers and soft pinches. “Is this what you want, _my little bird_?” He whispers sweetly the pet name, passing his tongue over his upper teeth when she stands and presses her whole body against him. His mouth latches to an earlobe, sucking on it gently before letting go. “Am I expected to take you now instead of waiting for nightfall?”

His breath was warm while his voice was deep and challenging, making the small hairs on her neck react. The scent of bergamot and coffee invaded their senses.

Byleth kept her eyes closed, eyebrows knit together. “Yes,” She confirms both questions gladly, smiling when his hands now cupped her breasts. “Please, Hubert. I need you to fuck me.” Her thighs clench together, trying to bring relief to her clit. Feeling his hardened cock against her only made the lack of touch worse. 

“Safeword.” He whispers. He had always loved her flippant disposition, it will be delightful to hear that crass mouth begging for him. Breaking her apart with lust.

Byleth stays quiet, being distracted by his fingers that were pinching and pulling her nipples softly. She lets out a quiet moan that makes his actions cease, yet he sighs against her ear again. “ _Hah…”_ With a smirk she tries to meet his gaze, feeling almost intoxicated by the clear desire reflecting on his expression. 

She would make sure to ruin this week’s visit to Enbarr’s palace. “Black Eagle Strike Force.” 

Hubert raises an eyebrow yet maintains a calm disposition. Safewords were meant to immediately cease foreplay and sexual intercourse, yet this was ridiculous. “Black Eagle Strike Force...” He repeats, failing to not smile at the absurdness of it all. “You have never forgiven Her Majesty for choosing such a title.” 

“Never,” She admits.

Hubert chortles lowly. Byleth was ambitious but he knew well that such a long-phrase would be a mouthful, even for her. “Black would be enough.”

“Start.” She commands, not willing to waste any more time.

Hubert allows a hand to wander around her body, enjoying every little jolt she gave in return. 

“Such a capable advisor be reduced to a mindless slut,” He murmurs while he wraps an arm around her waist, dragging her away to bring them close to his desk instead. Byleth’s little whines and short gasps only made the grip around her firmer. “It’s your kind that I enjoy breaking the most.” He moves his chair with a leg to have enough space to sit down and have Byleth fall on his lap. 

Between all the shifting the lace of her dress had loosened from her chest, allowing for her breasts to be free and hang low due to the position. She could feel his firm cock on her stomach, making her cunt twitch in want. “Hubert…” She beckons and tries to create friction, only to be rewarded by a hard smack on her right thigh when her dress had been lifted again. Her back arched when her ass was slapped next, making her cry out. 

“You do not deserve to beckon my name,” He warns while ghostly passing his hand on her thighs and ass, his other hand undoing the clasp of her belt to make it fall to the floor. Her pathetic whimper makes him chuckle darkly, letting two fingers pass between her folds to hear her gasp again. “Look at you, already so eager for me. Do you lack a sense of shame?”

"I do, for I am happy to moan the name 'Hubert'." She says quietly, feeling prideful at Hubert's low annoying hum. A sharp hiss leaves her lips when his open palm meets her ass, a set of strikes soon had her gasping and yelping with a smile.

Byleth’s core felt like a furnace, the sensation becoming more intense when her entrance was finally defiled by his long fingers. Hubert began to fuck her, his knuckles meeting against her soon left her shaking and moaning. The rush of blood in her head concentrates all sensations until they become a blur, the pleasure bottling in her cunt quickly being the only highlight.

“Do you deserve more?” He calls while spreading her tender ass with his free hand, soon inserting a third finger to make her grunt. His gaze was cold yet lascivious, golden eyes unblinking as they enjoy the sight of a peculiar set of moles on her right cheek. 

“N—No,” She shakily admits as her head moves back, trying for the pounding of blood to be less painful. “ I deserve _nothing_.”She rasps out.

“Good, good…” He almost shudders at the sight of his fingers being coated with her juices. Her shoulders were now exposed, fair skin mocking him for being unable to mark it as his. For now. “Such honesty deserves a reward.”

Byleth was soon sitting on his lap, facing the desk and letting her feet rest on the body of it. Her chest heaved—desperately taking in air that seemed to be so hot and humid. Hubert’s cock was ever pressed against her, and each time she tried to bring relief to it she would be stopped with a harsh grip and now a sharp bite on her shoulder.

His fingers now faintly pass on her full cunt, lingering on her swollen clit but never applying enough pressure to bring relief. She began to writhe against him, her expression being caught between ecstasy and embarrassment. “What’s wrong _my little bird_ , have your wings finally been clipped?” He cruelly teases, his free hand cupping a breast with enough force to leave marks behind. “Have you finally realized that there’s no escape from me?”

Byleth shifts to see him, her pretty blues hosting candid desire that almost made him quiver. Instead, he took possession of her open mouth so their tongues could meet—forcefully pushing her tongue back to abuse her throat and finally moan when she slightly choked.

“P—Please,” She begs when his tongue allowed her to speak again, holding tightly to the armchairs. “Fuck me with your cock,” Her hands move to feel the space left on his well-formed thighs, enjoying the length and strength of them. “ _Take me like this_ …”

Hubert pinches a nipple with force and pulls, making her whine again and try to follow his hand to avoid the searing sensation. He keeps her in place with his other hand that worked to bring her closer to the edge, desiring for her to meet blinding light, “You have done nothing to be rewarded—you disrespect me with your command,” He moans the chide, feeling close to his limit when her breathing became ragged. His fingers circle faster on her clit. 

He lets go of her nipple in an attempt to hold her breasts together, enjoying how messily they would slip from his grasp due to their size. “So wet and plump…” He muses with a smirk, passing his tongue on the back of her neck to taste her sweat and feel her shiver. “You will sing when I _command_ you to. You shall take what I _give_ you like the _good_ girl that you are.”

Her whole world shook and spun at those words, his touch finally being enough to burst and come undone against his fingers. The slick and lewd essence soiling his thighs gave her away, triggering for his fingers to press harder on her clit to release more than once. “H—Hubert, ahh! Yes!” She buckled and shivered in his grip, an arm moving to wrap around his neck when the sensation became so overwhelmingly good that her eyes shot open and tears rolled down her cheeks. “ _Fuck_...Pl—Please, stop...stop…” She begged when a third rush came through, feeling painfully empty.

Hubert darkly chortled at that, his teeth sinking on her nape to leave a mark behind and for her shivers to continue. Sweet droplets of sweat rolled down her shoulders to follow the valley between her breasts, damping the fabric that rested on her stomach. He stared fondly at the redden set of teeth he left behind when he pulled back, “Where has your confidence gone to?”

He slaps softly yet continuously her clit, rubbing momentarily her entrance to keep her wet with cum. “Were you not ready to receive my cock? Your pretty cunt seems eager to host me.” His fingers separate her lips further before his middle finger goes inside, wiggling it around. “Tight like a fitted glove, how wonderful…”

“Yes... _Y—Yes_ …”Byleth murmurs as she felt the whole world gaining a pink color, her clit felt so deliciously abused and raw. Her entrance pulsed against his soaked thigh, trying to squirm away from his finger since the sensation was now overbearing and almost painful. To host his cock inside as his balls slap against her ass was something she was so hungry for, but as of now she felt too weak and abused to withstand it.

“Bla—Bla…” She tries to mouth as his teeth sink unto her shoulder again, the pain sharp and hot. “Black... _Black_ …” His movements completely cease and she’s able to breathe and gasp freely, no longer his hands holding her with force or extreme eagerness. Her arm finally lets go of his neck as she allows to simply melt against him, slowly recovering energy while his hands now simply caress her whole body, avoiding any sensitive areas.

Pale lips now work to leave kisses on her shoulder, gently moving her feet away from the desk for her legs to have proper circulation. Hubert shifts their position, allowing him to have a clear view of her face and body. "Byleth, are you well?" He whispers gently, his usual cold expression was now filled with concern and rare alarm. 

She rests against his chest, comfortably sitting on his lap while her face hides in the crook of his neck. He hugs her and plants a kiss on her forehead, moving away sticky blue hairs away. "Yes, I'm just…" She begins breathless but with a smile, "I believe I ate more than I could swallow…"

What an odd phrase to use. Hubert is unable to not snicker, feeling less anxious at her positive response. "You say that as if that wasn't one of your charming traits." He stiffens when she readjusts on his lap, her ass brushing against his still aroused member though it was less firm.

"I'm sorry, I should…"

"No," He interrupts immediately, staying calm even when their eyes met. "It was like this before you even came into the room." He admits unreserved, yet his cheeks taint slightly pink when she scoffs. “It’s absurd for you to worry about me.”

"Oh?" Her face still felt warm, a hand moves to pass on his face, feeling his aftershave and eventually poke his cheekbones. "My, I am quite honored..." She jests before bringing her lips against his, offering a chaste kiss. 

He stares at her with lowered eyelids, passing his fingers along her body. "Allow me to prepare a bath, I believe we both...could use one." He cocks an eyebrow when she seems to be ignoring his words—an unsettling stare against another. "Byleth…" He calls again.

Her hands move his raven hair away. Byleth gives a peppy smile when his cheeks and neck start being overwhelmed by red, she has always enjoyed how shy and vulnerable he becomes whenever his face was at full display. “Hmm, why wouldn’t I worry about you?”

Hubert stays silent as her hands work to lower the dress enough for her mid-body to be completely nude. His cock began to throb again, the pressure against his pants being more notorious than before. “I…” He tries to think on a proper answer but her breasts were a tantalizing sight, them being so close to his face finally reminded him to look into her eyes instead. 

Byleth softly snickers, “Hubert...I hadn’t noticed you hid your dagger somewhere else today,” She bites her lower lip when she rubs against his cock, finding special delight in his short gasp and how his eyebrows furrowed. The break was over, she was quickly giving in into her desire again. “I do wonder if you were planning to stab me with it.”

His lips purse into a pretty oval, unable to hold in his excitement when her hands began to undo his belt and finally take his cock out; the tip was bright pink and completely soaked in pre-cum. “I was not familiar that you found blade play exciting. Forgive me for…” He trails off when she starts to pump him, closing his eyes in reaction before letting out a pleasurable hiss. “ _M—My_ lack of insight.”

He sinks the heel of his boots into the burgundy carpet as Byleth adjusts her entrance with his cock, taking control of the whole situation. His nails latched unto her thighs like claws under her dress, there was something so deliciously filthy that they were still somewhat fully clothed. “You’re…” He doesn’t finish and instead moans, her heat was overwhelming when she finally sat down on his cock—her wet entrance was squeezing so perfectly that he could almost force his eyes to display stars. 

Byleth kept a neutral face, fully enjoying seeing her husband come unrestrained with such ease and by a simple roll of her hips. With a finger she defiantly pulled on the buttons of his shirt, not caring how many were popped off instead of unhooking since the sight of his flustered and wet chest was all she cared for. “Well, well...it seems someone was closer than they allowed to show.” She teases breathless, rolling her hips a little rougher before holding unto his shoulders for support to finally start jumping on his length. 

“Aah...Hnf!” Hubert bites his bottom lip, grasping her ass to feel the power in her movement. He manages to chuckle though it sounds broken and gleefully tired. “It seems the pet has learned well from the _master_ ,” He teases with a smirk, scoffing afterward when she shoved his head between her breasts. “ _B—Byleth_ ,” He finally moans openly, holding unto her with might to just enjoy her warmth and their combined sounds of pleasure.

“Keep it in your mouth, I want to feel your tongue as you cum to my name,” Byleth demands as she pushes the tip of her breast into his mouth, assertive and commanding. Hubert moans shakily and obediently circles his tongue around her nipple. “Look at you, such a _good_ husband...so _good_ to me,”

He meets her movements with his thrusts, her words reverberated in his ears as he writhed and almost whimpered against her skin. Barely holding himself together at the intense rush of pleasure, his cock soon spamming and finally soiling her insides with his seed. “Byleth...Byleth,” He chants her name, muffled and tired until he lets go of her breast with a hot pop. “Byleth…”

His baritone tone voicing her name so softly almost made her falter, wishing to embrace him and leave trails of kisses along his strong jaw and long nose. She bites her bottom lip instead, rolling her hips a little longer to make him shiver and softly hiss when his member began to feel raw.

“B—Byleth, _oooh,_ ” He mumbles and finally looks at her when the sensation was too much, he smiles and almost laughs at meeting with her mischievous eyes. “No, no...Stop...I—I... _Black Eagle_ ,” He groans and looks away. “ _BlackEagleStrikeForce_ , _BlackEagleS_ …” Byleth finally stops, finally allowing him to breathe properly even if his sight was a little blurry.

Damn her.

Byleth laughs when Hubert covers his face with a hand, slowly moving away for his cock to finally be free. The emptiness felt nice, and their combined arousal leaking unto his lap kept a smirk in place. “Minister Vestra, I cannot believe you would misuse a highly respected task force’s name for your extracurricular activities…”

Hubert just chuckles. “You truly are a dangerous woman…” He praises, finally looking at her.

She holds his face and gently passes her lips on his jaw until they share a kiss, tender and mellow. The birds chirping outside brought further serenity into the moment. 

“I love you, my little bird…” He says, trying to adjust her dress. 

Naming the birds wasn’t a farfetched idea anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen for the beautiful goth man. I blame Miss Pillar for this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
